1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lane detection device that detects a lane mark (mark representing a lane border) formed on a surface of a road on which a vehicle is running from a forward image captured by an onboard imaging device and detects a lane (traffic lane) from the detected lane mark, and a method thereof; a curve starting point detection device and a method thereof; and a steering assistance device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-009331 discloses converting a captured image of a road surface into a bird's-eye image of the road surface viewed from directly above, searching the bird's-eye image for a white-line candidate pixel representing a white line drawn on the road surface, and determining the white line based on an approximate straight line determined from the found white-line candidate pixel by the least-square method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-009331 discloses adjusting a weight of the white-line candidate pixel and detecting a white line based on an approximate straight line determined from the white-line candidate pixel after adjustment of the weight in order to eliminate any influence of an error that may occur when converting a captured image into a bird's-eye image to determine the approximate straight line.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-126854 discloses determining a curve entry position from a traveling trace and a steering angle of a preceding vehicle that are acquired through vehicle-to-vehicle communications, starting cornering control along the traveling trace of the preceding vehicle when an own (subject) vehicle reaches the curve entry position, and terminating the cornering control at a curve exit position.